<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not so normal stuffs by RowN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648705">Not so normal stuffs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN'>RowN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1983, Benny Hammond is Eleven | Jane Hopper adoptive parent, Benny Hammond is alive, Bisexual Mike Wheeler, Character Death, Dustin Henderson Has Powers, Dustin Henderson is a super soldier, Eleven | Jane Hopper as no memories before her eleven years old, Eleven | Jane Hopper is a Hammond, Eleven | Jane Hopper is named Eleanor Hammond, Eleven | Jane Hopper was a super soldier, Erica Sinclair Has Powers, Erica Sinclair is a super soldier, F/F, F/M, Gay Lucas Sinclair, Gay Will Byers, Human Experimentation, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Older Characters, Pansexual Eleven | Jane Hopper, Robin Buckley has powers, Robin Buckley is a super soldier, Steve Harrington Has Powers, Steve Harrington is a super soldier, Super Soldiers, Supernatural Elements, Ted Wheeler is a good parent to Holly Wheeler, alternative universe, particles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:35:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleanor est enfin entrée dans la police, Billy vit avec sa belle-soeur Max et Will vient de revenir de New-York. Tout va bien, sauf que finalement pas quand un meurtre ramène d'anciennes affaires bien trop sombres.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove &amp; Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Billy Hargrove &amp; The Party, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Eleven | Jane Hopper &amp; Benny Hammond, Eleven | Jane Hopper &amp; Dustin Henderson &amp; Steve Harrington &amp; Robin Buckley &amp; Erica Sinclair (past), Eleven | Jane Hopper &amp; Lucas Sinclair, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Dustin Henderson, Lucas Sinclair/Mike Wheeler, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair (past), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Robin Buckley &amp; Steve Harrington &amp; Dustin Henderson &amp; Erica Sinclair, Robin Buckley/Heather Holloway, Will Byers &amp; Eleven | Jane Hopper &amp; Lucas Sinclair &amp; Mike Wheeler &amp; Maxine 'Max' Mayfield</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Un nouveau poussin dans le poulailler</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Salutation! Voici ma nouvelle fanfic Stranger Things! Ici, c'est un AU! Il faut donc préciser quelques détails.<br/>Tous les personnages ont 11 ans de plus (mais vivent à la même époque) donc:<br/>- El, Will, Dustin, Mike, Max et Lucas ont: 22 ans<br/>- Steve a 27 ans<br/>- Billy, Heather et Robin ont 26 ans<br/>- Erica a 19 ans<br/>- Holly a 15 ans<br/>Dustin, Steve, Erica et Robin ont tous les quatre été enlevés quand ils étaient petits pour devenir des super soldats avec des pouvoirs qui seront à découvrir dans l'histoire.<br/>L'histoire se passe durant l'automne 1983.<br/>Il n'y a pas de Démogorgon ou d'Upside Down (en tout cas, ce n'est pas prévu pour le moment).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> Hawkins, 9 septembre 1964</b>
</p><p> </p><p>«Joyeux anniversaire. Joyeux anniversaire. Joyeux anniversaire Steve~. Joyeux anniversaire.»</p><p>Le jeune garçon souffla sur la bougie qui trônait au-dessus du beignet puis s'applaudit. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse, il était tout seul. Ses parents n'avaient même pas pris la peine de rentrer à la maison pour son propre anniversaire. Ça le rendait triste mais Steve avait l'habitude, il était un grand garçon, il avait 8 ans aujourd'hui.</p><p>Le jeune garçon retira la bougie et la posa sur le morceau de papier avant d'attraper son beignet et d'aller le manger devant la télévision. Il n'était pas assez stupide pour ne pas en avoir pris d'autres, il avait toute une grosse boîte avec pleins de parfums différents pour regarder son film préféré, <em>Spartacus</em>. Il avait une sacrée chance qu'il passe le bon jour.</p><p>Le gamin n'eut le temps de finir ni son film, ni ses beignets, il s'endormit avant tout ça, complètement avachi sur le canapé. Il fut réveillé bien plus tard dans la nuit par le bruit d'une porte qui claquait. Il se réveilla en sursaut et regarda tout autour de lui, se demandant si c'étaient ses parents qui étaient rentrés. Ce ne serait pas très surprenant car ils faisaient toujours ça mais quand il les appela, il n'eut aucune réponse, pas même de sa mère qui voudrait lui faire un câlin, pas même de son père qui le gronderait pour ne pas être couché dans son lit et déjà en train de dormir. Le gosse se sentit sacrément mal-à-l'aise et même si la partie raisonnable de lui tentait de se dire qu'il l'avait rêvé mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être complètement inquiété et de vouloir fuir... sauf qu'il n'avait absolument nulle part où aller, il était déjà chez lui et ses parents lui avaient dit de ne <em>jamais</em> faire confiance aux inconnus alors il ne pouvait pas aller chez ses voisins, il ne les connaissait pas.</p><p>Le petit garçon jeta un coup d’œil rapidement à la cuisine. S'il allait assez vite, peut-être pourrait-il attraper une arme et faire fuir l'intrus. Ça valait le coup d'essayer, il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire d'autre de toute façon.</p><p>Il se laissa glisser sur le sol doucement pour faire le moins de bruit possible puis se précipita à toute vitesse dans la cuisine, essayant de ne pas glisser sur le parquet avec ses chaussettes. Sentant quelqu'un se déplacer derrière lui il voulut se jeter sur le tiroir à couteaux mais n'en eut jamais le temps. Une paire de bras l'attrapa et un tissu avec une odeur bizarre fut posé sur son nez et sa bouche. Il cria et se débattit pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité avant de se sentir d'un coup très, <em>très</em> fatigué. Petit à petit, le petit garçon devint de plus en plus faible et finit par perdre connaissance.</p><p>La personne qui l'avait endormi avec du chloroforme l'emmena hors de la maison en sachant très bien qu'il ne serait pas inquiété. Personne n'était réveillé à cette heure-là alors personne ne le verrait. Et puis, personne ne remarquerait que le fils Harrington avait disparu, pas avant un long moment. Le gamin n'avait pas d'amis, pas les bons, ses parents ne faisaient pas du tout attention à leur fils et aucun professeur ne s'intéresserait à un gamin qui passait son temps à sécher pour traîner n'importe où.</p><p> </p><p>-o-o-o-</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hawkins, 25 octobre 1983</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Lucas tendit son bras gauche sur le matelas mais ne fut pas vraiment surpris en se rendant compte que l'autre moitié était vide, il n'était même plus déçu, sûrement parce qu'il avait juste l'habitude à présent, il savait qu'il ne fallait jamais rien attendre d'un coup d'un soir, encore moins dans son cas à lui.</p><p>Il resta un moment, nu sous sa couette, à fixer le plafond. Il fallait qu'il aille bosser mais de toute façon, personne ne ferait attention à son retard parce que-... Il soupira et finit par sourire en quittant son lit. Aujourd'hui était un jour important pour sa meilleure amie, il ne pouvait juste pas se permettre d'être en retard.</p><p>Il se doucha à toute vitesse, mit son uniforme d'officier de police et prit le premier truc qu'il y avait dans son réfrigérateur avant de partir pour le travail. Il était tout de même vraiment impatient, ça faisait quelques mois qu'il était officier mais il ne s'y était pas senti vraiment intégré avant aujourd'hui mais ça allait changer car il ne travaillerait plus seul. Il ne pouvait même pas s'empêcher de sourire tellement il était content. Beaucoup disaient que ça ne lui servirait à rien d'avoir un quo-équipier, que Hawkins était une ville tranquille, qu'il ne s'y passait jamais rien mais lui il savait très bien que c'était faux. Après tout, il y avait une bonne raison pour laquelle il était devenu flic...</p><p> </p><p>-o-o-o-</p><p> </p><p>Will balançait sa tête d'avant en arrière en rythme. Ses doigts tapotaient le volant de sa voiture qui défilait à toute vitesse sur les routes de campagne. Il n'avait qu'une seule hâte: rentrer, et il fallait qu'il le fasse avant ce soir parce que c'était un jour important, vraiment important. C'était aujourd'hui qu’Eleanor fêtait le début de sa vie de flic. La seule chose qui l'avait retenue jusque là, ça avait été son permis de conduire, enfin l'absence de permis. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était nulle au volant mais parce qu'elle était beaucoup trop douée, au point où ça en était terrifiant et personne ne voulait être à côté d'elle quand elle faisait ses manœuvres. Lucas avait dit qu'il l'avait observée une fois et qu'il avait entendu le moniteur hurlé de terreur quand El avait fait un dérapage contrôlé comme dans les films pour se garer entre deux voitures. Il aurait aimé voir ça, ça avait été apparemment super impressionnant. Enfin, peut-être qu'Eleanor lui raconterait, voire lui ferait une démonstration.</p><p>Il continuait de rouler vite quand il crut voir quelqu'un sur la route, ce qui ne pouvait pas être possible parce que personne ne serait assez bête pour pour aller sur la route comme ça. Sauf qu'il se rendit bien vite compte qu'il y avait vraiment quelqu'un et il écrasa la pédale de frein de toutes ses forces en hurlant. Heureusement pour lui qu'il avait mis sa ceinture de sécurité car même malgré ça, il manqua de se cogner contre le volant. Ses mains serraient tellement fort le volant qu'il en avait les articulations complètement blanches. Sa respiration était erratique. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Enfin, il n'avait pas renversé la personne au moins, sinon il l'aurait senti. Il leva les yeux pour essayer de voir si cette imbécile – il était presque sûr que c'était une femme – avait au moins foutu le camp de la route.</p><p>Il n'y avait personne. Ni sur la route, ni ailleurs, absolument personne. Will regarda même derrière lui pour être sûr mais il n'y avait vraiment personne. C'était comme s'il l'avait complètement rêvé. Au bout d'un moment, le jeune homme réussit à se remettre de l'événement plus qu'étrange qu'il avait vécu et put enfin repartir, ne remarquant pas que derrière lui réapparaissait une jeune femme encapuchonnée, se formant à partir de particules sombres.</p><p> </p><p>-o-o-o-</p><p> </p><p>Billy secoua le tube de chantilly, le décapuchonna puis entreprit d'étaler sur la pile de gaufres déjà recouvertes de sirop d'érable une généreuse dose de chantilly avant de déposer des bleuets au-dessus, le plus délicatement possible pour ne pas ratatiner la crème autant que possible. Fier de lui, il regarda toutes les piles qu'il avait faites, six au total pour lui, Eleanor, Lucas, Max, Will, Mike et Heather. Il avait bien fait comprendre à tout le monde que leur présence était requise donc il ne s'inquiétait pas qu'une des piles se trouve abandonnée (et même si ça devait être le cas, El trouverait bien le moyen de manger la pile en trop, on parlait tout de même de gaufres ici). Et en fait, il n'avait même pas eu besoin de demander quoi que ce soit parce que c'était une évidence en fait, tout le monde venait.</p><p>Il se retourna en sentant qu'il était fixé. Sa sœur ferma lentement la porte du pied en continuant de le fixer puis laissa tomber les sacs de courses par terre.</p><p>«Mes courses MadMax.</p><p>-<em>Nos</em> courses crétin.»</p><p>Après un échange de regards muet, elle finit tout de même par ramasser les sacs puis passa de l'autre côté du comptoir où trônaient glorieusement les plats de son demi-frère avant de commencer à ranger les courses.</p><p>«T'es ridicule dans ton joli petit tablier rose.</p><p>-Il est blanc et il est pas petit.</p><p>-Ouais ouais.</p><p>-Et puis, cuisiner c'est cool. Ça m'aide, tu l'sais très bien, espèce de petite hypocrite qui squatte ma piaule.</p><p>-C'est ça. Comme tu veux. Sauf que j'paie ma part du loyer hein.»</p><p>Il continua de jeter un coup d’œil à ses repas en ignorant sa sœur qui faisait n'importe quoi derrière lui. Elle pouvait bien faire ce qu'elle voulait, elle avait pas tort. Elle était adulte, payait son loyer et ne foutait pas tant que ça la merde. Et puis elle ne dérangeait pas tant que ça Heather non plus quand celle-ci venait.</p><p>«Tu sais que personne ne vient avant encore une bonne heure hein?</p><p>-Tout doit être prêt.</p><p>-T'es beaucoup trop tendu, c'est qu'une petite fête entre pote, rien de plus important.</p><p>-Quand même! El est enfin indépendante.</p><p>-C'est vite dit-</p><p>-Elle va enfin arrêter de squatter ici et se trouver son propre appart'.</p><p>-Elle aime bien traîner avec Lucas je crois.</p><p>-Lucas a besoin d'intimité, j'en sais quelque chose.</p><p>-Je veux pas en savoir plus.</p><p>-Tout ce que je veux dire c'est-</p><p>-Non! On parle de <em>mon</em> ex! Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il fait de son temps libre, ni avec qui! Et encore moins ce qu'il se prend-</p><p>-Alors non aussi. Ton pote, je le supporte enfin, ne me fais pas l'imaginer dans une situation aussi intime.»</p><p>Max leva les mains en l'air pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle s'arrêterait là. Il n'empêchait qu'elle avait un sourire moqueur et était sacrément fière d'avoir réussie à perturber son frère.</p><p>«Juste, c'est quoi toutes ces courses? Je t'ai dit de prendre de l'alimentaire, je peux savoir pourquoi t'as ramené des roues de skate?</p><p>-Les miennes sont abîmées.</p><p>-C'est l'argent commun que tu gâches là. Pas seulement le tien. Le mien aussi.</p><p><a id="__DdeLink__0_1691247638" name="__DdeLink__0_1691247638"></a> -J'ai acheté ça de mon argent à moi.</p><p>-Ah ouais et tu l'as gagné comment ton argent à toi? Ça paie tant que ça, prof de sport?</p><p>-Je te dis que-!</p><p>-Laisse, c'est pas grave Maxine, tu me rembourseras plus tard.»</p><p>Sa sœur grogna et quitta la cuisine. Il ricana. Il avait gagné. Max ne pouvait jamais lui tenir tête bien longtemps, peu importe ce qu'elle essayait. Il regarda encore les plats. C'était peut-être assez pour une simple petite fête. Il pouvait peut-être prendre le temps de s'apprêter à présent. Il n'était pas vraiment en état de faire la fête.</p><p>Une heure plus tard, tout le monde traînait chez lui. Quelques années plus tôt, ça aurait été à une heure plus tardive et il se serait bourré la gueule mais il n'avait plus l'âge pour tout ça et il était beaucoup plus calme qu'avant.</p><p>El était beaucoup trop fière d'elle. Elle dévorait sa pile à toute vitesse sans s'arrêter de parler à Will et de lui raconter maladroitement tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'il était parti pour faire éditer sa nouvelle bande-dessinée et il en avait un peu profité au passage donc il allait avoir beaucoup à dire. Parfois, El était coupée par les autres qui étaient curieux et qui voulaient en savoir plus sur ce que leur pote avait fait dans son coin mais il finissait toujours par les faire taire d'une façon ou d'une autre pour laisser son amie parler. Quand elle eut enfin fini, Will put parler autant qu'il voulait et leur raconter tout ce qu'il avait vu. Tout le monde l'écouta avec attention, tout particulièrement Mike qui lui galérait un peu plus à faire publier ses romans. Puis il s'arrêta une seconde et se tourna vers Lucas.</p><p>«Dites euh... Est-ce que vous auriez des problèmes avec des gens qui se jettent sur les routes pour faire peur aux conducteurs?</p><p>-Alors non, du tout.</p><p>-C'est pas fréquent ici. Il t'es arrivé quoi?</p><p>-Bah, j'étais en train de rentrer et y'avait cette femme sur la route, j'ai failli la percuter mais elle a juste... disparu. Elle n'était nulle part.</p><p>-T'as conduit combien de temps sans pauses? Tu sais que la fatigue te donne des hallucinations plutôt vite hein.</p><p>-Non je crois pas, elle avait l'air vraiment... vraiment là.»</p><p>Mike lui prit son verre de coca des mains.</p><p>«Tu devrais aller te reposer.</p><p>-Je suis sérieux!</p><p>-Et on est sérieusement inquiets pour toi. Tu es fatigué, respecte un peu tes temps de sommeil.»</p><p>Will sembla franchement agacé de ne pas être pris au sérieux mais il finit par se convaincre que ses potes avaient sûrement raison. Il était vrai que depuis qu'il vivait de son métier de bédéiste, il ne respectait plus vraiment ses limites de sommeil, ils avaient sûrement raison. Et puis, c'était quand même un peu rassurant de se dire que ce n'était rien de grave finalement.</p><p> </p><p>-o-o-o-</p><p> </p><p>Holly lisait tranquillement, n'écoutant pas vraiment sa mère et son père qui se disputaient à l'avant de la voiture. Tout ça ne la dérangeait plus depuis longtemps, elle avait l'habitude. Plus ils vieillissaient, plus sa mère reprochait des choses à son père, c'était terrible mais ce n'étaient pas ses affaires. De toute façon, ils étaient trop vieux pour se séparer alors elle n'avait pas à espérer mieux tant qu'elle vivrait sous leur toit. Tout ça ne lui donnait pas vraiment envie d'être en couple plus tard. Quand elle voyait ses parents, elle se disait vraiment que la femme qui vivait seule chez elle dans sa grande maison avec ses chats avait tout compris à la vie.</p><p>D'un coup, la voiture fut stoppée brusquement. L'adolescente fut retenue seulement par sa ceinture, heureusement pour elle (et sa mère aussi), mais son père se cogna fortement contre le pare-brise. Il se redressa quand même, la respiration coupée un court instant. Elle leva la tête pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait et remarqua une jeune femme sur la route, seulement éclairée par les phares de la voiture. Sa mère, qui était déjà énervée avant, poussa un cri de rage et sortit de la voiture rapidement pour aller lui régler ses comptes sans laisser le temps à quiconque d'autre de réagir.</p><p>Holly la regarda presque courir vers l'inconnue en lui criant dessus, la traitant de tous les noms. C'était un peu dérangeant de voir la femme ne pas réagir du tout et ne même pas regarder sa mère, la fixant <em>elle</em> droit dans les yeux. Son père sembla vouloir sortir aussi mais il se retourna d'abord vers sa fille pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, posant sa main sur son visage et son cou pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas de blessures, se fichant bien qu'elle le repoussait. Il était beaucoup trop sympa avec elle, bien trop par rapport à comment il était avec Mike et Nancy, sûrement parce qu'il n'avait plus qu'elle et qu'il se sentait coupable. Elle s'en fichait un peu, elle n'aimait pas l'un de ses parents plus qu'un autre.</p><p>Elle jeta un nouveau coup d’œil sur la route et poussa un cri d'effroi. Sa mère ne s'énervait plus contre l'inconnue, étant bien trop occupée à fixer le bras qui traversait sa poitrine. Son père ne comprenait pas non plus et il voulut sortir encore une fois quand sa femme tomba au sol et ne bougea plus mais Holly le secoua par le bras et lui cria de démarrer la voiture et de <em>se barrer d'ici</em>. Il fallait qu'ils aillent chercher de l'aide, c'était beaucoup trop grave. Elle finit par donner raison à son père et celui-ci démarra la voiture à toute vitesse, sous le choc. Avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent complètement, Holly se retourna une dernière fois pour voir la scène. L'inconnue la fixait toujours et pire encore, elle la saluait de la main comme si elles se connaissaient et allaient se revoir.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Un trou béant dans la tête</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ils sont juste si proches, tu sais?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Hawkins, 2 novembre 1972</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Benny était juste en train de discuter avec ses potes pendant qu'ils mangeaient ses hamburgers parce que ce n'était qu'une journée normale et qu'il était un peu tard, plus personne ne viendrait demander de hamburgers aussi tardivement, quand il entendit des bruits dans sa cuisine. Il laissa ses amis et s'avança lentement dans la cuisine, sur ses gardes. Si c'était encore un fichu animal, il allait devoir faire appel à des dératiseurs et il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'avoir affaire à ça encore parce que ces fichus bois étaient envahis de nuisibles. Il attrapa quand même son pistolet, prêt à tirer droit dans la tête de la première bestiole qu'il verrait mais ce n'était ni un rat ni un mulot en train de dévorer ses frites mais un inconnu au crâne rasé. Il interpella l'étranger pour le faire réagir et quand celui-ci leva la tête, il comprit qu'il faisait face à un gamin terrifié et un peu blessé, son nez saignait. L'enfant paniqua en le voyant et tenta de s'enfuir mais il était tout petit et lui énorme et grand, il n'eut aucun mal à le rattraper.</p><p>Il comprit très vite que l'enfant, une petite fille il lui semblait, était affamée et terrifiée. Il lui offrit le plus gros burger sur sa carte avec quelques frites et la regarda presque s'étouffer tellement elle mangeait vite, un peu inquiet pour elle. Plus tard, il essaya de la faire parler mais elle ne se rappelait plus de rien si ce n'était d'un mot, un seul mot qu'on lui avait dit: <em>cours</em>. Benny fut complètement incapable de lui faire cracher quoi que ce soit d'autre. Quand il voulut appeler les services sociaux, la gamine poussa un cri d'horreur et se précipita sur lui, hurlant et le griffant jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche le téléphone qu'elle cogna jusqu'à le casser. C'était terrifiant mais Benny avait compris le message, il ne devait pas appeler qui que ce soit parce que si la gamine se mettait dans un tel état pour un simple appel, c'était sûrement qu'elle n'avait pas oublié des souvenirs très joyeux, loin de là.</p><p>Il attendit donc un long moment avant d'enfin se décider à prévenir qui que ce soit de cette affaire, et il décida de prévenir Jim. Il n'y tenait pas tant que ça, leur dernière conversation avait très mal finie, mais il fallait qu'il sache quoi faire et il ne cracherait pas sur un peu d'aide.</p><p>Plus tard encore, il remarqua que la gamine se laissait appeler El par les gamins bizarres de la ville et se mit à l'appeler Eleanor. C'était au moins un prénom un peu plus normal. Puis, encore quelques mois plus tard, il finit simplement par l'adopter. C'était plus simple comme ça, la gamine s'accrochait à lui comme une moule à son rocher et hurlait de terreur quand elle ne le voyait plus, même si elle traînait avec les gamins bizarres. Puis, personne ne voudrait adopter une gamine aux hurlement terribles, qui s'arrachait les cheveux sous le stress, saignait du nez sans raison en fixant l'électronique et se balançait d'avant en arrière en fixant la neige des télévisions. Lui ça ne le dérangeait pas, il avait ses propres problèmes alors ajouter l'éducation d'une enfant perturbée ne changerait presque rien.</p><p> </p><p>-o-o-o-</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hawkins, 26 octobre 1983</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Lucas serrait Mike contre lui, le laissant pleurer sur son épaule aussi longtemps qu'il en aurait besoin. Jamais son pote ne montrerait à qui que ce soit d'autre son malheur, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, alors il était directement venu le voir. Le policier n'avait même pas été surpris, il connaissait son ami depuis bien trop longtemps pour ça à présent, c'était comme ça que les problèmes avaient commencé et ça n'allait pas s'arranger parce qu'il lui avait promis qu'il trouverait la personne qui avait tué sa mère et qu'il ne la laisserait pas échapper. Une partie de lui se sentait un peu coupable de donner autant d'espoir à Mike sur ses capacités d'enquêteur et d'obliger Eleanor à avoir un meurtre pour première enquête. En même temps, ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait décidé mais le shérif Hopper.</p><p>Il ne savait plus trop depuis combien de temps ses doigts glissaient le long du dos de son pote, pour tenter de le réconforter, mais ils étaient devenus hyper sensibles sur la matière rèche du pull, c'était désagréable. Et puis, il fallait qu'il lâche Mike pour commencer son enquête, ou en tout cas rattraper Eleanor qui avait déjà commencé par interroger Holly et Ted Wheeler. Dire que quelques temps encore, ils rigolaient tous les deux du fait que si Benny ne s'était pas autant attaché à elle, ce serait très probablement les Wheeler qui auraient auraient adopté Eleanor.</p><p>Il soupira contre les cheveux de Mike et ralentit ses caresses jusqu'à les stopper complètement, les mains à plat sur son dos.</p><p>«Mike, il faut que j'aille enquêter.</p><p>-Encore un peu, s'il te plaît.»</p><p>Lui aussi il aimerait bien que Mike reste encore un peu, les matins qui suivaient leurs affaires. Ce serait déjà ça parce qu'il n'aimait pas plus que ça le sexe, c'était surtout Mike qu'il aimait. Mais on n'avait pas toujours ce qu'on voulait. Il s'écarta.</p><p>«Désolé mon pote. Faut que je bosse, tu l'sais. Si tu veux, je t'apporterai à manger ce soir mais là j'ai à faire. El a déjà interrogé ton père et ta sœur mais on a encore tellement de choses à faire et si tu me retiens, on prendra plus de temps à retrouver le meurtrier.</p><p>-Holly a dit que c'était une femme.</p><p>-Et Holly était en état de choc. Tant que ce n'est pas sûr, je ne vais pas l'affirmer, d'accord?»</p><p>Mike ne lui répondit pas. Il était complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Ça, Lucas ne pouvait pas tant que ça le lui reprocher. Il passa une main sur sa joue, tout doucement, du bout des doigts.</p><p>«Essaie de te reposer, de passer du temps avec ta sœur et ton père, d'accord? Ça finira par passer.</p><p>-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais?</p><p>-Le 9 septembre 1965.»</p><p>Mike ferma les yeux et jura.</p><p>«Désolé. J'avais oublié.</p><p>-Je ne t'en veux pas, tu avais d'autres choses en tête.</p><p>-Ouais mais toi...</p><p>-Ce n'est rien Mike. C'est une affaire tellement vieille, dix-huit ans.</p><p>-Mais c'était ta sœur.</p><p>-Et toi, c'est ta mère. Laisse-toi le temps, tu t'habitueras à cette douleur. Ce sera peut-être même plus simple quand j'aurai attrapé le coupable mais pour ça, tu dois me laisser bosser, ok?</p><p>-Ouais. Ouais bien sûr.»</p><p>Mike le lâcha à son tour et essuya les yeux avant de mettre ses lunettes sur son nez.</p><p>«Tu viens à quelle heure ce soir?»</p><p>Le cœur de Lucas se serra un peu mais il ne montra rien de sa peine.</p><p>«Vers 20 heures, ça te va?»</p><p>Mike hocha la tête. Lucas voulait l'embrasser, jusqu'à faire disparaître la douleur, mais ce serait déplacé. Sa mère était morte. On n'embrassait pas un garçon quand on était un garçon, même si on était gay. Il se leva et laissa son pote là où il était. Il avait une enquête à faire, et celle-là, il allait la résoudre.</p><p> </p><p>-o-o-o-</p><p> </p><p>Eleanor regardait le corps de Karen Wheeler couvert complètement d'une couverture tristement. Ça lui faisait du mal de regarder cette femme qu'elle connaissait si bien être allongée sur cette table d'autopsie. Le médecin légiste n'était même pas capable d'expliquer le trou énorme dans sa poitrine. C'était clairement la cause de la mort mais rien de connu n'aurait pu le provoquer. Holly avait dit que c'était une femme qui avait planté son bras dans sa poitrine pour la tuer. Ça ne faisait aucun sens, personne ne pouvait faire ça, c'était sûrement le choc, mais Ted Wheeler, une fois qu'il eut enfin réussi à sortir un mot, avait confirmé cette version. C'était complètement improbable, elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Il y avait sûrement une bonne explication à tout cela.</p><p>«El! Tu es là. J'ai passé un temps fou à te chercher tu sais.»</p><p>El ne répondit pas à Lucas mais elle lui adressa un regard avant de replonger son regard sur le corps caché. Lucas la rejoignit et posa sa main sur son épaule. Il sentait le parfum de Mike. Ça arrivait souvent. Elle le connaissait, c'était elle qui lui avait acheté et il n'en avait jamais pris de différent. Son uniforme était aussi un peu humide mais dehors le soleil brillait étrangement pour le mois d'Octobre.</p><p>«C'était une belle femme.</p><p>-Elle draguait Billy.</p><p>-Tout le monde a ses défauts. C'était une bonne mère.</p><p>-Je voulais regarder la blessure.»</p><p>Elle pouvait sentir le regard de son meilleur ami sur elle. Il était inquiet pour elle, elle le sentait, elle le connaissait par cœur. Il fallait qu'elle essaie de le rassurer autant que possible.</p><p>«Il faut que je comprenne ce qui l'a tuée. Les propos de Ted et Holly sont incompréhensibles.</p><p>-Tu penses pouvoir mieux comprendre ce qui lui est arrivée? Si tu réussis, tu auras raté ta vocation.</p><p>-Je suis trop jeune pour rater ma vocation.</p><p>-J'imagine oui...</p><p>-Tu n'es pas obligé de rester.»</p><p>Lucas fronça les sourcils quand elle se tourna vers lui.</p><p>«Excuse-moi?</p><p>-Tu n'es pas obligé de regarder le cadavre nu de Karen si tu n'en as pas envie. Tu peux détourner le regard.</p><p>-T'as une façon de dire ça... Je compte pas bouger d'ici, ok? On est co-équipiers toi et moi. Si tu dois voir le trou béant dans le corps d'une dame d'un âge avancé, moi aussi.»</p><p>Il jetèrent un petit coup d’œil au corps puis se regardèrent à nouveau. Lucas baissa la voix pour s'exprimer sur le ton de la confidence.</p><p>«Au moins, on est sûrs qu'elle est morte. Elle se serait indignée et relevée pour m'expliquer les bonnes manières si elle roupillait juste.»</p><p>Eleanor ne se retint pas longtemps avant d'éclater de rire.</p><p>«Tu es horrible Lucas!</p><p>-Et toi alors? Tu as ri.»</p><p>Eleanor secoua la tête en souriant puis regarda à nouveau le corps, reprenant vite son sérieux.</p><p>«Eh bien, si tu comptes rester, autant que je regarde sous cette couverture.»</p><p>Elle attrapa le bout du tissu au-dessus de la tête du cadavre et le glissa lentement le long du corps. Elle ne savait si c'était lié au fait qu'elle était morte mais elle avait déjà du mal à reconnaître le visage de Karen Wheeler. Ce n'était pas la décomposition, c'était encore bien trop tôt pour ça, mais elle avait l'impression de voir quelqu'un d'autre. C'était sûrement pour le mieux, elle ne tenait pas tant que ça à s'effondrer en larmes. Pas dès son deuxième jour de travail, ce ne serait pas du propre. Elle baissa encore la couverture et fronça les sourcils devant la blessure.</p><p>«Bordel de merde.»</p><p>Elle n'aurait pas mieux dit. Le trou était béant et noir. Il ne traversait pas complètement la poitrine parce que sinon ils auraient vu la table mais c'était comme si il n'y avait juste plus rien. C'était terrifiant. Il fallait qu'elle touche.</p><p>«El, tu fais quoi?</p><p>-Une seconde.»</p><p>Elle eut à peine le temps de poser un doigt sur l'intérieur du trou. Un tas de poussière, ou de cendre étant donné la taille, fut soufflé en dehors, directement sur son visage. Elle toussa et recula vivement, lâchant le drap. Lucas l'interpella, surpris et inquiet, encore, mais elle n'y fit même pas attention, elle pensait à autre chose. Elle pensait à-</p><p>
  <em>Cours.</em>
</p><p>Elle aurait <em>voulu </em>courir mais Lucas la tenait fermement par les bras pour l'empêcher de tomber au sol tellement ses jambes tremblaient. Elle ne comprenait pas la moindre chose à ce qu'il se passait, elle avait juste mal et l'impression qu'on tentait de lui ouvrir et de lui compresser la tête en même temps. Elle s'accrocha à Lucas et enfonça ses ongles profondément alors qu'elle voyait soudainement tout noir.</p><p>Puis... Puis elle revit <em>la forêt. Les arbres qui s'élevaient hauts et noirs dans la nuit sans lune. Elle sentait les mains sur sa tête qui l'empêchaient de regarder derrière elle, entendait le hoquet de tristesse d'un enfant dans son dos, des mots murmurés auxquels elle ne comprenait rien mais qui la faisait paniquer parce qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle écoute, si elle écoutait, elle oublierait tout mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger par elle-même, elle était comme une poupée. Elle voyait la fumée, les cendres là où quelqu'un qu'elle ne voyait pas clairement disparraissait dans un mur, des flammes s'élever sous la colère d'une autre personne qui se sentait en danger... Elle entendait une voix sussurer dans son oreille des mots si doux qu'elle ne comprenait pas et qu'elle ne devait pas comprendre, seulement écouter pour obéir. Elle devait se battre, elle devait continuer, elle devait fuir, elle devait oublier, elle devait ne pas se souvenir, elle devait-</em></p><p>«Bordel de- El, regarde-moi!»</p><p>Lucas était en face d'elle, il essayait de la regarder mais il avait déjà du mal à la maintenir debout. Elle croisa son regard mais elle voyait flou parce qu'elle pleurait.</p><p>«Lucas?</p><p>-T'es revenue, enfin. Tu sais combien de temps tu étais ailleurs? J'ai cru que tu allais avoir une crise.</p><p>-Une crise? Je suis... Je suis où?</p><p>-On est à la morgue. Est-ce que ça va? T'étais complètement ailleurs à cause de cette espèce de poudre.</p><p>-C'est le trou.</p><p>-Ouais, j'étais là, j'ai vu le trou dans le corps Karen Wheeler aussi, tu te souviens? Pourquoi tu as mis le doigt dedans?</p><p>-Non. Le trou dans ma tête. C'est tout vide.</p><p>-Vide?</p><p>-Je ne me souviens de rien. Pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien?</p><p>-Ok, on va s'asseoir.</p><p>-Mais y'a pas de chaises...»</p><p>Lucas sembla bien s'en ficher, il la fit s'asseoir par terre de force. C'était un peu mieux par terre.</p><p>«Tu peux me dire qui tu es?</p><p>-El.</p><p>-Ton nom complet.</p><p>-Eleanor Hammond. Mon père s'appelle Benny Hammond, je crois qu'il a une affaire avec le chef de la police, Jim Hopper.</p><p>-Ouais, tout le monde croit ça. Quoi d'autre?</p><p>-J'ai 22 ans. Je n'ai pas de date de naissance, mon père m'a dit qu'on fêterait mon anniversaire le 2 novembre car c'est ce jour-là qu'il m'a trouvé. Toi, Lucas Sinclair, tu es mon meilleur ami. Je suis flic. On est à Hawkins.</p><p>-Ok, tu as l'air de bien te souvenir. Qu'est-ce que tu as oublié?</p><p>-Tout! Tout, Lucas, tout ce qui est important! Pourquoi est-ce que je dois courir?</p><p>-Je ne t'ai pas demandé de courir.</p><p>-Je sais que c'est pas toi mais il me l'a demandé. Il m'a demandé de courir y'a si longtemps, et je ne me souviens de rien sauf du fait que je dois courir!</p><p>-Tu veux parler d'avant? Je croyais que tu préférais ne pas te souvenir? Que c'était pour le mieux?</p><p>-Mais tu ne comprends rien Lucas! Il <em>faut </em>que je me souvienne! Regarde Karen!</p><p>-Karen? Quel est le rapport entre ta vie d'avant et Karen?</p><p>-C'est que la première, Lucas, il va y en avoir d'autres, je dois me rappeler, je dois-</p><p>-Eh!»</p><p>Lucas attrapa son visage et la força à le regarder. Il semblait complètement inquiet, vraiment complètement inquiet.</p><p>«Ce que tu dis El, c'est très grave, tu comprends? Tu ne peux pas me dire qu'il va y en avoir d'autres et que c'est lié à des trucs vieux d'avant que tu arrives ici, tu le sais ça? C'est terrifiant d'accord?»</p><p>Eleanor ne le regarda plus, même s'il la tenait fortement. Elle regardait le corps. Rien de normal n'aurait pu faire ça. C'était plus grand, c'était le début, il y en aurait d'autres.</p><p>«Je ne peux pas.</p><p>-Tu ne peux pas quoi?</p><p>-Je ne peux pas te dire que ce n'est pas lié. Ce n'est pas moi qui contrôle ça.»</p><p>Lucas semblait vraiment nerveux et inquiet. Il la lâcha et essuya ses mains qui devenaient moites sur son pantalon d'uniforme puis dans ses cheveux.</p><p>«Ok.</p><p>-Ok?</p><p>-Il y a quelque chose là-dedans.» Il pointa le crâne d'Eleanor. «Il y a quelque chose et c'est pas un trou béant. C'est une boîte de Pandore qui peut expliquer ce qui est arrivé à Karen. C'est ça que tu essaies de me dire hein?</p><p>-Je ne sais pas...</p><p>-Eh bien on va vérifier ça. On va l'ouvrir cette boîte de Pandore et peu importe ce qui en sort, on aura toutes les réponses.</p><p>-Et si les réponses étaient horribles?</p><p>-On est flics Eleanor. Les réponses horribles, on fait avec.»</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>